Rainha Má
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Feminino |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Monarquia, a madrasta da Branca de Neve, a chefe do Espelho Mágico e de Humbert. |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ruim |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Objetivo | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ser a mais bela de todas |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Castelo da Rainha |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cora (mãe em Once Upon a Time, falecida) Henry (pai em Once Upon a Time, falecido) Branca de Neve (enteada) Rei Leopoldo (marido, falecido) Evie (filha em Descendentes) Henry Mills (filho adotivo em Once Upon a Time) |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|De sua beleza, se vingar de sua enteada |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Interpretes | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Anne Francine (no musical) Lana Parrilla (em Once Upon a Time) Kathy Najimy (em Descendants) |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Lucille La Verne Eda Reiss Merin Louise Chamis Susan Blakeslee |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cordélia Ferreira (rainha, 1938) Estephana Louro (bruxa, 1938) Lourdes Mayer (rainha, 1965) Estelita Bell (bruxa, 1965) Eleonora Prado (apenas em Once Upon a Time) Suzete Piloto (apenas em Descendentes) |} A Rainha é a principal antagonista do filme de 1937 da Disney, Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões e o primeiro vilão em uma animação da Disney para os cinemas. Determinada a permanecer como a mais bela de todas, a rainha cria um ciúme doentio por Branca de Neve, a única cuja beleza supera a sua. Ela finalmente usa magia negra para se transformar em uma bruxa, em uma última tentativa de acabar com sua rival. No início dos projetos do filme, ela seria uma obesa atrapalhada, mais com o passar do tempo, sua aparência mudou, para uma beleza sinistra. É a mais ameaçadora vilã da Disney. A Rainha foi animada por Art Babbitt e a bruxa por Norman Ferguson. Nos quadrinhos e produtos, seu nome é "Rainha Grimhilde", mas a Disney parece não reconhecer esse título. Ela é muitas vezes referida como a Rainha Má, enquanto nos parques temáticos às vezes se referem a ela como a Rainha da Neve. A Bruxa é muitas vezes referida como a Velha Bruxa. Em 2011, a Walt Disney Company oficializou o título de Rainha Má para a personagem. Ela faz parte da franquia Disney Vilões. Background Aparência fisíca A rainha é uma mulher bonita com um rosto sereno, insensível, e uma figura esguia ainda voluptuoso. Ela é de pele clara com olhos verdes, batom vermelho e, aparentemente, usa lápis nas sobrancelhas. Suas feições bonitas e seu cinto real criam uma imagem muito impressionante e bela para a rainha. A rainha é vista usando um vestido roxo com mangas compridas e um cinto de corda amarrado na cintura. Ela usa um capuz preto que cobre as orelhas, pescoço e cabelos negros, deixando o rosto exposto. A rainha veste uma longa capa preta. A capa é revestida interiormente com vermelho e na parte inferior do manto está alinhada com a pele branca. Ela tem uma gola alta branca ligada ao seu manto. Ela também usa um pingente de ouro, que parece se conectar com o colar. Para coroar sua aparência real, a Rainha Má usa uma coroa de ouro sobre sua cabeça com 5 pontos na frente e uma jóia na ponta do espigão mais alto no meio. O esquema de cores de seu vestuário representa seu orgulho e vaidade. Em seu disfarce de bruxa, a Rainha se torna feia e velha, cheia de verrugas. Ela tem longos cabelos emaranhados brancos, sobrancelhas espessas, olhos de ouro e anéis escuros ao redor dos olhos. Seu nariz torna-se longo e tortuoso com uma verruga grande, e ela só tem um dente visível na sua mandíbula inferior. Suas mãos estão retorcidas e têm unhas sujas. Ela veste um robe preto, encapuzado. Ela também parece usar chinelos cinzas. Personalidade A rainha parece que não gosta de governar seu reino. Em vez disso, ela quer ser a mais bonita de todo o mundo. Ela é fria, cruel, e tem uma vaidade extrema que a fez absolutamente intolerante com os rivais. Sua vaidade e ciúme da beleza de Branca de Neve levaram ela à loucura. Quando ela se transforma em uma bruxa horrenda para alcançar seus planos, de matar Branca de Neve, isso demonstra determinação e desespero. Enquanto a Bruxa, ela quase consegue alcançar seu objetivo. No entanto, ela se torna "louca". Como ela deixou de se tornar a rainha para virar uma bruxa, seu status como parte da realeza terminou. No entanto, esta incerteza é compensada por sua determinação para matar Branca de Neve. No livro "My Side of the Story: Snow White/The Queen" é revelado que a rainha de fato era muito boa para Branca de Neve em primeiro lugar (ela tem até um retrato de sua enteada em uma das paredes do castelo), mas ela fica com ciúme da beleza de Branca de Neve, o que resulta em seu fim prematuro. O livro também revela que quando ela não está em seu castelo, é proprietária de uma mercearia e que o Caçador foi um grande amigo dela. Ela também, de acordo com sua explicação, fez Branca de Neve um servo em seu castelo para garantir que a enteada não fique preguiçosa (Além disso, a rainha também diz a Branca de Neve para fazer as tarefas cotidianas, porque é um "bom exercício" - isto é comprovado em uma cena do livro, onde Branca de Neve come um pedaço de bolo, em seguida, a Rainha rouba a fatia de sua enteada, Branca de Neve, em seguida, diz que quer comer alguns doces, porque ela "ainda está em crescimento"). Além disso, de acordo com o livro, a Rainha nunca pede ao Espelho Mágico para que ele revele quem é a mais bela de todas. Na verdade, o propio espelho que elogia a beleza dela. Na cena em que Branca de Neve encontra pela primeira vez o Príncipe, a Rainha vê os dois de sua janela, com um olhar preocupado no rosto, preocupado com a segurança da Branca de Neve com um rapaz mais velho (enquanto que no filme, ela vê eles com raiva e inveja da beleza da Branca de Neve). Poderes e habilidades A Rainha utiliza de magia durante todo o filme, e parece ter se tornado conhecida em seu reino por utilizar mágia negra, como é mostrado quando os anões falam sobre ela. Ela pode se comunicar com um Espelho Mágico, que possivelmente foi criado por ela. Depois é mostrado que de fato, ela utiliza mágia negra e parece entende muito bem sobre o assunto, desde que pode envenenar uma maçã, para matar Branca de Neve e também pode se transformar em uma velha, para enganar a princesa. Ela tem livros, poções, e uma diversidade de coisas relacionadas a feitiços em seu calabouço. Devido ao fato de utilizar mágia negra, ela recebeu os famosos títulos de Rainha Má e Bruxa (como uma velha). Desenvolvimento Diferenças do material original Embora se tenha mantido muitas coisas do conto original, a Rainha Má se tornou bem diferente do que a personagem original representava. *Na primeira versão dos Irmãos Grimm do conto de fadas, a Rainha era a mãe real de Branca de Neve, no entanto, em todas as versões posteriores ela era madrasta da heroína, como ela está no filme. *No conto de fadas original de Branca de Neve, a Rainha não bebe uma poção para se transformar em uma mulher mascate, apenas "pintando o seu rosto". *A rainha também visita Branca de Neve três vezes, cada vez em um disfarce diferente e com um objeto diferente: primeiro, ela veio com um espartilho, que ela usou para prender a respiração de Branca de Neve (os anões chegam a tempo de retirar o espartilho), em segundo lugar, ela veio com um pente envenenado, que ela colocou no cabelo de Branca de Neve (os anões simplesmente removê-lo) e, finalmente , ela veio com a maçã envenenada, aonde os anões foram incapazes de ajudar. No entanto, nas cenas deletadas, eles eram considerados a ser implementados, mas foram removidos devido a limitações de tempo. *Branca de Neve não foi curada na história original ao ser beijada, o príncipe ficou impressionado com sua beleza e transportou o caixão de vidro para o seu castelo, no caminho, o caixão caiu, e o pedaço de maçã envenenada caiu da boca de Branca de Neve. *No conto de fadas, a Rainha foi morta mais tarde, no casamento de Branca de Neve, aonde ela foi obrigada a usar sapatos de ferro quentes, em que ela dançou até que ela caiu morta. *No conto de fadas, a rainha estava retornando de volta ao castelo para revelar sua história e ela perguntou ao espelho mágico sobre a mesma pergunta de sempre. Ele disse que ela é a mais bela de todas. E ela finalmente pode dormir bem. Design rightNos estágios iniciais do projeto, a rainha foi desenhada como uma gorda, desmazelada, personagem cômica, no estilo dos personagens de Silly Symphonies. A produção estudou inicialmente, que como Branca de Neve seria muito bonita, a Rainha Má deveria então ser muito feia. No entanto, quando Albert Hurter introduziu um estilo mais realista de design de personagens para os animadores da Disney, finalmente se decidiu que a rainha deveria ser mais bonita, régia, fria e sinistra, criando um personagem muito mais assustador do que nunca tinha sido tentado antes em animação. Em vez de um vilão cômico, ela se tornou uma mulher fatal, um tipo de personagem com o qual os artistas da Disney estavan familiarisados, através do cinema mudo e, ao mesmo tempo, ela é uma figura da Europa antiga, vista por platéias americanas na década de 1930 como um símbolo não só de charme e elegância, mas também de decadência e autodestruição. Traje da rainha tem rumores de ser baseado em um vestido usado por Helen Gahagan em 1935, embora o animador Art Babbit e outros artistas da Disney negaram isso. Em uma reunião em 30 de outubro de 1934, a Disney sugeriu que as máscaras de papel machê seriam feitas pelo ilustrador Vladislav Theodor Benda (uma influência sobre o trabalho de Joe Grant) para ser usado como inspiração para o rosto da rainha. Seu rosto também pode ser uma inspiração de Joan Crawford, particularmente nos lábios e olho . Traje da rainha e silhueta geral pode ter sido inspirado por uma estátua coluna na Catedral Naumberg retratando Uta, esposa do Margrave de Meissen. Há também semelhanças faciais a La Femme au chapeau noir de George de Feure (1898-1900). Babbit usou como base para a Rainha "todas as mulheres que ele já conheceu", e observou que, enquanto a animação da Rainha baseou-se, em certa medida, em live-action filmagens, ele sentiu a necessidade de inventar caricaturas para a personagem. Voz Lucille La Verne foi escolhida primeiramente para fornecer apenas a voz de Vengeace em Um Conto de Duas Cidades, mais foi repensado pela equipe, e ela acabou ficando com o papel da Rainha. Alguns no estúdio sentiram que sua voz era muito profunda, mas David Hand argumentou que ela "sabia como interpretar a personagem", e que ela conseguiu melhorar a personagem. Bill Cottrell e Joe Grant estavam encarregados da sessão de gravação de La Verne. No início, eles sentiram que sua voz era muito suave para a Bruxa. Foi perguntado se ela queria abandonar o projetgo, e La Verne deixou a sala; ao retornar momentos depois, sua voz era exatamente o que Cottrell e Grant queriam. Quando lhe perguntaram como ela tinha conseguido isso, La Verne admitiu que ela havia retirado seus dentes falsos. Cottrel estava tão convencido com o desempenho de La Verne que ele saltou de sua cadeira para buscar uma bebida. Joe Grant notou que La Verne mudou de atitude e postura quando estava expressando a rainha e a bruxa, e usou isso para a própria personagem, como referência para a animação. Papel no filme Descobrindo a Beleza de Branca de Neve thumb|250px|A Rainha assistindo Branca de Neve e o príncipe da janela.A rainha, com ciúmes da beleza da enteada Branca de Neve, a obriga a trabalhar como empregada em seu castelo, no entanto, mesmo usando trapos e sapatos de madeira, a beleza de Branca de Neve continua brilhando, fazendo com que a rainha se preocupe com o fato de que no futuro, a beleza de Branca de Neve possa superar a dela. Ela tem uma vaidade tão grande, que ela consulta seu espelho mágico, todos os dias, ordenando o escravo a revelar quem é a mais bela de todas. Todos os dias o espírito diz que a Rainha é a mais bela, e ela se contenta, até que o espelho lhe informa que Branca de Neve tornou-se finalmente a mais bela de todas. Lá fora, Branca de Neve canta para si mesma, atraindo a atenção do príncipe, que está passando, e eles acabam se apaixonando Na janela de seu quarto, a rainha observa os dois e fecha as cortinas furiosamente. Ordens para o Caçador Reunindo seu fiel caçador, a Rainha ordena que ele leve Branca de Neve para uma área isolada da floresta, onde ele deve executar ela. Ela apresenta a ele uma caixa, na qual o coração de Branca de Neve deve ser levado como prova. O caçador é relutante, mas sabendo da pena para o fracasso, ele aceita. Ele espera ela ficar sozinha, usando um punhal para apunhalar a princesa, mais desiste, pedindo para Branca de Neve fugir pela floresta. Ele retorna para a Rainha, trazendo na caixa o coração de um porco. Enquanto isso, Branca de Neve encontra a Casa dos Sete Anões, e é encontrada pelos anões, que ela fala de tentativas da rainha para matá-la. Eles têm medo da magia negra da rainha, embora Zangado demonstre não sentir o mesmo. Eles, todavia, ter piedade e concordam em deixar ela na casa. Transformação em Bruxa thumb|left|250px|A Rainha se transformando em bruxa.Naquela noite, a rainha mais uma vez consulta o Espelho Mágico, que lhe diz que Branca de Neve está vivendo na casa dos Sete Anões e que o caçador trouxe um porco. Furiosa, a rainha desce uma escada em espiral, entrando em uma câmara escura repleta de artefatos misteriosos e mágicos. A Rainha decide ir para a casa dos Sete Anões, disfarçada de vendedor ambulante. Consulta um livro sobre disfarces, ela mistura os ingredientes para poções necessárias. Depois de colocar todos os ingredientes juntos, ela bebe a poção. Ela então decide se desfazer de Branca de Neve com uma maçã envenenada , que fará a sua vitíma morrer adormecida. Derrota thumb|250px|A Bruxa prestes a morrer.Ela chega a casa e, segundo o plano, considera que os anões deixaram Branca de Neve sozinha. Pegando a menina de surpresa, a Bruxa lhe oferece a maçã, mas é atacada pelos animais da floresta (que percebem o perigo). Branca de Neve não reconhece qualquer perigo na velha e deixa ela entrar na casa para oferecer a ela um copo de água, enquanto os animais correm para encontrar os anões. A bruxa diz a Branca de Neve que a maçã vai conceder desejos, e, sabendo do romance de Branca de Neve com o príncipe, a convence a desejar um feliz reencontro antes de morder a maçã. Branca de Neve cai no chão, tomada pela morte adormecida, a Bruxa cacareja de alegria. Os anões chegam a tempo, liderados por Zangado, perseguem ela até uma montanha e empurram ela em um precipício. Ela tenta esmagá-los com uma pedra enorme, mas um raio atinge o precipício, fazendo-a cair a sua condenação, sendo esmagada pela rocha. Os anões olham os abutres indo atras do corpo da bruxa. Outras aparições Quadrinhos thumb|241px|A Rainha em quadrinhos.Após a adaptação dos quadrinhos de Branca de Neve, a rainha, em sua forma de bruxa, voltou como um antagonista recorrente, e mais tarde muitos outros protagonistas da Disney, ocasionalmente apareceram também. Uma história na década de 1980 forneceu uma explicação para o seu retorno, e por que ela não pode mudar de volta a sua forma normal. Em duas histórias de 1940, também foi revelado que ela tinha um irmão gêmeo enganoso. Especiais para a TV Em The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, a Rainha Má torna-se a bruxa velha depois de um feitiço. ''Fairest of All'' O romance, escrito por Serena Valentino, mostra o que causou a rainha para se tornar o monstro que ela está no filme. Foi revelado que seu pai, um fabricante de espelhos, disse que ela era bonita, assim, tornando-a insegura de sua aparência. Quando seu pai morreu, ela se casou com o rei a quem ela conheceu no poço pela casa de seu pai. Ela cresce a amar Branca de Neve como se ela fosse sua filha. Mas quando o rei trouxe três bruxas como primas para vir para uma visita, elas dão para a rainha o Espelho Mágico de que o espírito era o de seu pai morto. Serviria como uma influência corrupta sobre ela durante todo o romance. Após a morte de seu marido, a rainha desce lentamente à loucura. Até o final do livro, Branca de Neve fica fica com o espelho e a rainha torna-se o espírito dentro do espelho após sua morte no filme. ''Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit'' A rainha faz uma participação especial em Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit. Ela é vista em seu disfarce de Bruxa atravessando as ruas em Toontown para chegar à loja de Maçã com a ajuda de Branca de Neve. ''O Point do Mickey A Rainha fez aparições frequentes em cenas junto com a multidão em ''O Point do Mickey. Em um episódio, "Pluto Saves the Day", teve a venda de suas maçãs envenenadas para Pete, que ela usou para colocar a equipe de casa para dormir. Aparições em live-action ''Once Upon a Time : [[Arquivo:Queenonce.jpg|thumb|208px|A Rainha Má em ''Once Upon a Time]]Para mais informações sobre a Rainha Regina, acesse aqui. Rainha Regina (Lana Parrilla) é a segunda mulher do rei Leopoldo, a quem ela não ama, e a madrasta de Branca de Neve. Como revelado no episódio "O Homem do Estábulo", antes de se casar com Leopold, Regina era gentil e atenciosa e estava apaixonada por um rapaz chamado Daniel (Noah Bean). No entanto, quando Branca de Neve era pequena, a mãe de Regina, Cora (Barbara Hershey) fez com que o cavalo de Branca fica-se rebelde, levando a ela ser salva por Regina. O Rei Leopoldo queria casar com ela, como agradecimento e para dar a sua filha uma mãe. Ela resolveu fugir com Daniel, Regina fez Branca prometer que não ia dizer a sua mãe, mas depois de Neve acidentalmente revelar para Cora, ela matou Daniel e Regina foi forçada a se casar com Leopold a partir de então, Regina prometeu destruir a felicidade de Branca para vingar Daniel. Ela mata o rei, aproveitando o amor que o Gênio tem para ela. Isto faz ela se tornar governante do reino de Leopold. Ela, então, inventa maneiras de matar Branca - primeiro pedindo ao Caçador para pegar o coração de Branca, no entanto, ele é incapaz de matá-la, e Regina castiga ele rasgando seu coração e fazendo ele seu escravo. Ela, então, acusa Branca de traição e coloca uma recompensa sobre sua cabeça e, eventualmente, a coloca em um sono de morte com uma maçã amaldiçoada. No entanto, Branca é despertada pelo príncipe James e eles se casam. No dia do casamento, Regina promete lançar uma maldição sobre todos os habitantes da Floresta Encantada e tirar toda a sua felicidade para ela ser a única que feliz. Ela já negociado esta maldição com Malévola em troca da maldição do sono. No entanto, ela recupera à força de seu único amigo, quando as negociações azedam. Ela tem dificuldade de usar e vai procurar o criador da maldição, Rumplestiltskin, para um conselho. Em troca para a informação que deseja, ele pede que ela lhe dê um lugar de conforto e respeito no "novo mundo" aonde a maldição vai enviá-los e que ela deve fazer o que ele pedir, quando ele pronunciar "por favor". Concordando, Regina descobre que ela deve usar o coração da " coisa que ela mais ama." Ela entende que este seja seu pai, Henrique, com relutância, ela corta o coração dele e promulga a maldição. Pouco tempo depois, ela viaja para o castelo de Branca, onde ela triunfalmente exclama a Branca de Neve e ao Príncipe Encantado que a maldição está levando eles "para algum lugar realmente horrível." Em Storybrooke, ela é a prefeita Regina Mills. Com a ajuda de Mr. Gold, ela adota Henry, pois o bebê era filho de Emma Swan, filha de Branca de Neve e do Príncipe Encantad. No entanto, seu relacionamento com Henry é tenso: ele prefere a companhia de sua mãe biológica. Devido a isso e depois de descobrir quem Emma realmente era, Regina é antagônica em direção a ela e está determinado a manter Emma longe de Henry, mesmo indo tão longe a ponto de proibir Emma de vê-lo sem a sua permissão e ameaçando apresentar uma ordem de restrição contra Emma. Regina também está determinada a convencer Henry que sua teoria sobre a maldição e as verdadeiras identidades dos moradores de Storybrooke é falsa, e ela começa-lo em sessões regulares com o terapeuta Archie Hopper. Quando os métodos de Archie são muito lentos, Regina tenta forçar Archie para dizer a Henry que sua idéia é uma loucura, no entanto, Archie se recusa. Ela tem um relacionamento sexual com Graham, que é o Caçador, mas ele acabou rompendo com ela. Com ciúme, ela esmaga o coração e mata ele, revelando que ela se lembra de sua identidade como a Rainha Má. Regina manipula a confiança de Emma sobre Sidney. Ela também tenta evitar a relação entre David Nolan e Mary Margaret Blanchard, que são o príncipe James e Branca de Neve, reunindo David com sua esposa Kathryn. Ela deu um sumisso em Kathryn e conseguiu um coração, dizendo que ele pertencia a Kathryn. Ela conseguiu incriminar Mary Margaret por isso, mais depois, foi descoberto que Kathryn estava viva. Quando a maldição foi quebrada por Emma, Regina decidiu abrir mão da mágia por causa de seu filho. No entanto, os conflitos entre Emma e ela fazem com que as coisas mudem de figura. ''Descendentes [[Arquivo:Evil_Queen_Descendants.jpg|thumb|250px|A Rainha Má em ''Descendentes.]]A Rainha Má aparece no filme original do Disney Channel. Aqui, ela é a mãe de um dos protagonistas, Evie e é interpretada por Kathy Najimy. Durante 20 anos de prisão na Ilha dos Perdidos, ela ensinou sua filha como cozinhar, costurar e fazer maquiagem. Devido à sua influência, sua filha tem obsessão por beleza e a habilidades domésticas que podem atrair um marido. Ela também é dito para ser vizinha de Malévola. Malévola sempre conta com a Rainha Má para abrir a geladeira, a fim de ajudá-la para pegar seu livro de feitiços desde que ela não sabe como abrir. Ela traça um plano com Malévola, Cruella De Vil e Jafar para usar seus filhos para roubar a varinha da Fada Madrinha, de modo a dobrar o bem e o mal à sua vontade. Entretanto, ela não parece tão confiante como Malévola, no entanto, ela parece mais interessada do que Jafar. Para permitir que seus filhos possam se certificar de que sua missão em Auradon seja um sucesso, ela dá a sua filha o Espelho Mágico (aparentemente menor do que costumava ser) para ajudá-los a encontrar a varinha; esperando que sua filha também possa encontrar um príncipe para se casar. Ela é vista pela última vez admirando os fogos na Ilha dos Perdidos, junto com Jafar e Cruella, durante a canção "Set It Off". Aparições em livros ''Kingdom Keepers'' A rainha é vista pela primeira vez no quarto livro Disney Quest. Ela e Cruella substituem Malévola e Chernabog como líderes dos Overtakers quando foram capturados e fundidos com um feitiço sobre alguns amigos e colegas de Escola dos Guardiões para espioná-los ou enviar suas mensagens. No quinto livro, ela e Cruella aparecem novamente a bordo do Disney Dream, enquanto seguem as hienas que foram capturados pelo Cheiro dos Guardiões. Vídeo games ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep right|250pxA rainha aparece como um antagonista em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, em sua terra natal em Dwarf Woodlands, com suas duas formas, de rainha e de velha bruxa. Na primeira aparição da rainha na série Kingdom Hearts estava realmente em Kingdom Hearts, uma foto de sua forma bruxa aparecendo no pódio da Branca de Neve. No cenário de Terra, a Rainha acaba de saber que Branca de Neve é a mais bela de todas. No entanto, o espelho continuou a dizer que o coração de Branca de Neve é puro como a luz. É então que a Rainha conhece o Mestre Xehanort. Embora Truthfuly tenha tido para ela não fazer isso, a rainha envia Terra para distante. No entanto, ela, então, chama-lo de volta com uma oferta: matar Branca de Neve e trazer de volta o seu coração como prova da morte em troca de perguntar ao espelho mágico onde o Mestre Xehanort esta. Entretanto, Terra não planeja fazê-lo e retorna logo após a perseguição de Unversed sobre Branca de Neve para a floresta. A rainha exprime sua raiva em Terra por seu fracasso. No entanto,Terra diz que ele nunca teve a intenção de fazê-lo e que as sombras espessas de ciúme / vaidade estão em seu coração, nublando qualquer brilho. A Rainha está agora no juízo final e diz ao Espelho Mágico para sugar Terra em seu reino e lidar com ele. No entanto, o espelho se recusa a obedecer a ordem da rainha, uma vez que não tinham qualquer poder, exceto responder perguntas com sinceridade. Rotura, a rainha (na versão japonesa) brilha em vermelho e usa sua escuridão para forçar o espelho para obedecê-la e usa uma poção verde para ele que o transforma em um Unversed. O Espelho Mágico agora é obidiente ao seu comando e suga Terra. No entanto, logo libera ele e a rainha é forçada a pedir ao espelho da localização da Keyblade Master. A rainha então começa a bolar novos planos para matar Branca de Neve. No cenário de Ventus, ela aparece sob o disfarce de uma velha bruxa e se prepara para levar a maçã envenenada para Branca de Neve, mas a maçã cai em seu caminho. Ventus, inconsciente de seus motivos, educadamente dá a ela de volta a maçã. Algum tempo entre Ventus e cenários de Aqua, a rainha consegue fazer com que Branca de Neve coma a maçã envenenada. Ela é, então, apenas brevemente mencionada no enredo de Aqua pelos Sete Anões, que dizem para Aqua que ela foi expulsa. O Espelho Mágico depois diz a Aqua que a rainha está morta e ele não está mais sob seu controle. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|A Rainha Má posando para foto em um dos parques da Disney.A rainha é uma personagem que faz aparições em todos os parques temáticos da Disney. Ela aparece tanto como um ser humano normal e às vezes como a bruxa. ''Snow White's Scary Adventures A Rainha praticamente protagoniza este passeio. Ela é vista mais do que qualquer outro personagem em todas as quatro versões do passeio, recriando cenas clássicas do filme, incluindo a cena em que ela espia pela janela de Branca de Neve, transformando-se em uma bruxa, criando a maçã, entre outras. ''Fantasmic! A rainha aparece no segundo ato do ''Fantasmic!, e pergunta ao Espelho Mágico se ela é a mais bela de todas. O Espelho, dublado por Tony Jay, responde a partir da imaginação de Mickey Mouse. Ciumenta, a rainha se transforma na bruxa e usa o espelho para convocar as 'forças do mal', incluindo Ursula, Cruella De Vil (apenas na Flórida), Scar (apenas na Flórida), Claude Frollo (apenas na Flórida), Jafar (apenas na Flórida), Hades (apenas na Flórida), Chernabog e Malévola, que se transforma em um dragão. Mickey é capaz de derrotar os vilões com uma espada brilhante, que ele primeiro usa para derrotar o dragão. Isso faz com que faíscas brancas apareçam em cada um dos vilões. A bruxa é a última a ser derrotada. ''Walt Disney: One Man's Dream'' No show localizada na Disneyland de Tóquio, a rainha aparece ao lado de Malévola e Frollo no ato dos vilões da série. A rainha parece ser o líder do trio no show. Villains Tonight A bordo do Disney Magic e do Disney Dream, Hades rescussita o Senhor do Mundo dos Mortos. Para recuperar o seu mal, Hades chama os quatro vilões mais poderosos da Disney vilões para a ajuda. Ele envia Dor e Agonia para dar um convite a Rainha, mas ela se nega desde que Hades também convidou Malévola. A Rainha Má e Malévola são rivais pois ambas tem o status de "mais maligna de todos". No final, no entanto, elas colocaram suas diferenças de lado, como todos os vilões devem ficar juntos. A Rainha, e Malévola, aconselham Hades para encontrar o mal dentro de si, e não de outros. Trivialidades *Na história original, a punição da rainha é mais assustadora. No filme, ela simplesmente caiu do penhasco para a morte. Na história original, depois que o Príncipe descobre que A Rainha é quem deu a Branca de Neve a poção, ele e os outros capturam a rainha para a punição. No momento da sua punição, um par de sapatos de ferro quentes são trazidos, e "ela foi forçada a dançar nesses sapatos aquecidos, na frente de Branca de Neve, até que ela caiu morta." *Na versão japonesa de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, a rainha usa sua própria escuridão para controlar o Espelho Mágico e forçá-lo a lutar contra Terra. Na versão em Inglês, no entanto, ela simplesmente esmaga uma poção no Espelho para ele obedecer ela. *Na versão em Inglês de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep a rainha é dublada por Susanne Blakeslee, que também dublou Malévola, Flora e Sra. Tremaine no mesmo jogo. Sua cena icônica com o Espelho Mágico é quase fielmente recriada na versão em Inglês, o termo para se referir ao espelho de "escravo" do filme foi "espírito". *Ela, junto com outros vilões da Disney, ajudou a inspirar a Rainha Narissa de Encantada. É interessante notar que a Rainha Narissa envia Giselle para o "mundo real" para que ela não terá um final feliz. Rainha Regina, que também é baseada na Rainha do filme, faz isso também, mas não apenas para uma pessoa mais para todo um reino inteiro. *A rainha é semelhante ao juiz Claude Frollo de O Corcunda de Notre Dame, no sentido de que os dois escolheram para criar seus inimigos respectivos em torres: Frollo está em um campanário e A Rainha está em um castelo. *Ela é a primeira vilã com olhos verdes de uma das princesas da Disney. A primeira é Sra. Tremaine. *A Rainha esta no número 10 como os vilões favoritos da Disney. *A rainha nunca interagiu com Branca de Neve no filme. Ela só interagiu com ela em sua forma de bruxa. Na história original e até mesmo em versões alternativas de Branca de Neve, no entanto, ela, de fato, interagiu como uma madrasta. *Ela é o único vilão a mudar de forma para enganar o protagonista. *A rainha não se transforma em bruxa, ela já era uma bruxa e se transforma em bruxa velha, mas sempre foi bruxa, por isso é errado dizer que ela se trasformou em bruxa. Categoria:Personagens de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Feiticeiros Categoria:Personagens dos parques Disney Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Rainhas Categoria:Mães Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Gênios Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney's Greatest Villains Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Top 30 Disney Villains Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Disney Divas Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens do Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Personagens mortos Categoria:Principais Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens de Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit Categoria:Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Esposas Categoria:Disney Vilões Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes